Pale
by inuyasha-angel2004
Summary: Naraku is gone. Everyone is trying to move on, including Kouga. Now, a new enemy has set out to bring eternal darkness to Feudal Japan, forcing the prince to work with the 'Inu gang' once again, along with a certain someone from his past. KA, IK, MS


Smoke boiled from the land, drifting into the sky as the sun began to sink. Carcasses lay scattered across the hillside, the dispatched members of Naraku's youkai army. The despicable youkai himself dragged his wounded body toward the glowing orb, its promise of victory calling to him in a silent voice.

"I…will not…lose…" Just as his fingers finally grazed the shiny surface, a foot came crashing down onto his hand. Bloodshot eyes closed tightly before traveling up to stare at the figure above.

"You already have." The hanyou glared with one golden eye, the other swelled shut with a deep laceration. Bringing his hand from the gaping wound in his side, he gripped the hilt of his sword, raising the fang above his head. "This ends now." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha!" Lowering the sword slightly, the hanyou looked over his shoulder at the young human. Her teary eyes instantly crumbled his heart, the brown orbs searching the battlefield for any sign of life. Miroku was cradling Sango, attempting to ease the pain of being forced to slay her own sibling. A bloodied Shippo limped over to collect Kirara, the injured fire cat never moving as he scooped up her limp body. The wind sorceress lay trembling a few feet from the wolf prince, the fan in her grasp drenched in the spray of blood. Closing her eyes tightly, she turned to the figure lying in her lap, allowing a tear to fall upon the elder miko's pale cheek. "Don't kill him." She pleaded in a whisper, watching as her incarnate turned to dust in her very hands. "He doesn't deserve such a death." Standing on shaky legs, she began to slowly advance toward Inuyasha and Naraku.

"Kagome?" His eyes narrowed and his mouth opened to protest, but the expression on the miko's face made her intentions clear. Falling to her knees in front of the wicked youkai, she scooped up the Shikon no Tama and held it to her heart.

"He deserves to suffer…to suffer the same pain he has caused." Inuyasha stepped back as she reached out to press the jewel to Naraku's forehead, the small orb instantly absorbing into his skin. The hanyou asked no questions, although the move made him begin to question the young, distraught girl's sanity. Clasping one hand to each side of Naraku's head, her eyes began to white out. The youkai began to scream as the pain of each individual began to torture him all at once. Kikyo's hatred. Inuyasha's suffering. The cursed windtunnel in Miroku's hand. Sango's loss. Kohaku's lingering existence. Kouga's agony of losing his comrades. The pain of countless innocents. Biting his lip, Inuyasha watched with guarded eyes, ready to defend her at any moment should the situation call for it. Gritting her teeth as the flow of power became unbearable, Kagome released her hold, breathing hard as she watched the once powerful and malicious demon crumble before her very eyes. His body began to swiftly decompose, leaving nothing but a smoking skeleton, the jewel falling to the ground. The miko scooped up the orb and stood, turning to gaze at Inuyasha. "It's over." Inuyasha nodded and turned to watch the wind carry away the dusty remains of the great priestess, a small smile gracing his visage.

"It's over." Turning back to Kagome, he sheathed the Tetsusaiga and pulled the young girl into his arms, resting his cheek on top of her head. Not quite sure what to make of the embrace, she pulled back and stared at him questioningly.

"Inuyasha, I…" Pressing a finger to her lips, he quickly replaced them with his own. Smiling against her mouth, he brought his hands up to cup the sides of her face, his thumbs wiping away fresh tears. He had meant what he said. It was over. His time with Kikyo had passed and he was now free. Free to love. Free to love his Kagome.

* * *

Moaning as the numbing sensation began to disperse, the wolf youkai rolled onto his back, clutching the wound in his chest. Regaining control of his breathing, he turned his head to the side, watching with solemn eyes as the life faded from the great wind sorceress. His duty was done. His revenge sealed. Reaching for his sword, he rolled back onto his stomach, gazing up as his vision finished adjusting. "Kagome…" He whispered, witnessing the first kiss shared between the young couple. He felt a fresh wave of pain in his chest, but this pain was caused by no wound. Using the sword as a crutch, he pulled himself to his feet, giving one last glance toward the girl before staggering back toward his mountain. 

Kagome glanced around at her comrades, ensuring that they all were alright before turning to where the wolf prince had once laid. "Kouga!" Seeing his figure retreat to the forest, she took a step forward before she was halted by a clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go, Kagome. He has a lot to think about." The hanyou advised in a soft whisper. Her expression taking a saddened turn, she turned back to watch Kouga until he disappeared. Inuyasha was right. He had a lot of thinking to do. After all, a lot of things were about to change.

* * *

His wounds were on fire now, his body begging for rest but he refused to stop. How could she choose Inuyasha over himself? He could offer her everything. Respect, loyalty, love, companionship. What did mutt face have? Scowling at being unable to answer the question, he shook his head, stopping briefly to catch his breath. Looking up, his vision blurred as he attempting to make out the image of the mountains. Sniff. Sniff. There were wolves nearby but how close? Collapsing to all fours, he grimaced at the pain caused by the sudden fall. His arms began to tremble with the task of holding him up before abruptly failing and allowing him to crash onto his stomach. With a hoarse cry, he clutched his chest, feeling the warm blood seep between his fingers. Would he even last until he was found? Wait. The shuffling of feet. Someone calling his name. A female? Who was it? Wearily gazing up, he caught a glimpse of red before his vision failed completely, catapulting him into a blissful darkness. 


End file.
